Wings of Entertainment
by Ulrich362
Summary: Just like their counterparts, love has bloomed in the hearts of Yuya Sakaki and Ruri Kurosaki. The two of them are alike in many ways, not the least of which is in their love for each other.


Wings of Entertainment

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

It was the day after the dance and the eight of them had decided to get together in the Fusion Dimension.

"You know, it really is nice to spend time as a group. It all started with a few songs and now Yuzu and Yuri were dating and so are Yuto and Rin." Serena smiled. "Without the dimensional war getting in the way love is blooming in the air."

Yuri, Yuzu, Yuto, and Rin all blushed hearing that but smiled as Yuya, Yugo, and Ruri laughed.

"Yeah, that's true so now the question is who's next? You and Yugo?" Yuzu inquired playfully.

"Probably, as nice as spending time with Ruri is I have a sneaking suspicion Shun won't be too eager to welcome me into the family." Yuya pointed out only to suddenly turn red. "Well… I mean he's really protective and I don't think anyone would…"

"Oh no, you don't get to backpedal on that one Yuya." Yuri smirked. "So you have developed feelings for Ruri then?"

"What can I say, she's really nice and well… I wouldn't mind spending more time with her. Though on the flipside…" Yuya started only for Yuto to nod in understanding.

"That makes sense, don't let him scare you though Yuya. Shun means well." Yuto smiled.

Yuya nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Exactly, and to be fair out of the four of you I think we all know who he would be the least happy to end up seeing Ruri end up with." Serena chuckled as the group turned to Yuri.

"What can I say, I make a memorable first impression. Though I will admit you were rather fun to duel back then, and I wouldn't object to a friendly rematch some time." Yuri smirked.

"That sounds like it might be fun." Ruri smiled. "Though I am glad we tried spending time with each other, it was really nice."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Rin agreed before closing her eyes. "Yuri was right, love bloomed and I for one couldn't be happier it did."

"That's true, and not just for you and Yuto but it sounds like Yuya and Ruri might be falling for each other too." Yuzu added. "It makes sense too."

"Huh, what do you mean Yuzu?" Yuya asked with a faint blush.

"She means Yuya, that as close as you and Yuzu are you actually have a lot more in common with Ruri and to be honest with you we all saw it coming that you two would feel this way." Serena pointed out.

"She has a point, and it isn't just that you both feel the same way about dueling either." Yuto added.

"That's true, we noticed." Ruri smiled before closing her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Yuya and Ruri were walking down a path only for Ruri to suddenly stop and close her eyes._

" _Huh, Ruri is something wrong?" Yuya asked turning to her._

" _No, nothing's wrong." she replied with a smile before gentling whistling as a few birds flew over and landed near her causing her to smile before opening her eyes only to see Yuya smiling as he tore off small pieces of bread for them. "Huh, where did you get that?"_

 _Yuya looked down in embarrassment. "Well, you said we were heading to the park for a while so I thought I would bring a piece or two for the birds. They're one of my favorite animals even though I don't have many in my deck."_

" _Really, I didn't know that." Ruri mentioned. "They're my favorite too, actually when I was younger we had a pet bird but we had to give it away because I wasn't able to take good enough care of it back then."_

 _Yuya turned to her in shock. "Wait, you had a pet bird?"_

" _Yeah, only for a little while." Ruri admitted._

" _That's kind of funny, actually I had one myself." Yuya revealed. "She was a robin named Alice and I took care of her by myself, but then I was tired after one of dad's duels and forgot to lock the bird cage."_

" _She flew away didn't she Yuya?" Ruri asked before he nodded. "We were just little kids, but I think seeing them out here is better."_

" _Now that you mention it, yeah. It is." Yuya smiled._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ruri, are you ok?" Yuzu asked. "You just spaced out for a second."

"Oh, sorry." Ruri smiled. "I was just remembering what Yuya told me about Alice."

"Alice, wait you mean Yuya had a girl…" Yugo started only for Yuya to shake his head.

"No, Alice was my pet robin. She flew away when I was younger." Yuya clarified. "I told Ruri about her while we were in the Xyz Dimension."

"A pet robin, I wouldn't have guessed you would be a bird person Yuya." Rin admitted.

"Yeah, I would have guessed if you had any kind of pet it would be a dog or cat." Yugo agreed.

"Huh, Yuya had a pet bird and he went to the dance with Ruri." Serena noted. "They both feel dueling should be used to make people smile and not… for other purposes."

"Add to that they're both really close to Yuto and Yuya is the one of that group that's been focusing on Xyz Summoning." Yuri pointed out.

"Xyz Summoning, oh you mean Dark Rebellion, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon?" Yuto guessed. "Those were more because we were merged together than…"

"Not those three, the other one." Yuri smirked.

"Other one?" Ruri asked in surprise before turning to Yuya.

"Yeah, I actually was looking into all three summoning methods and so far, Xyz is the only one I've gotten." Yuya admitted before taking out a card and handing it to her.

"Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon. Wow, this card is incredible Yuya." Ruri smiled.

"Thanks." Yuya replied with his own smile.

"So, should we be expecting a wedding sometime soon then? I'm sure the person who helped save Ruri might be able to have a little leeway with her big brother." Yuri smirked causing Yuya to blush.

"I don't think that'll happen anytime soon, but I wouldn't mind spending more time with Yuya at least." Ruri replied. "I really did enjoy spending these past few days with him."

"Well why stop just because the dance has come and gone? I mean I certainly wouldn't object to a bit more time with Yuto." Rin mentioned. "Though why don't we go to the boy's dimension this time?"

"I'm ok with that, honestly it might be nice." Yuzu smiled playfully.

"I agree, it sounds fun." Serena smiled. "That is, assuming you don't mind Yugo."

"I don't mind, actually the relationship between Tops and Commons in the Synchro Dimension is really starting to improve so now's a really great time to visit." Yugo grinned.

"Then that settles that, so we all meet up tomorrow in the Xyz Dimension and then head to our destinations?" Yuya asked.

"That sounds perfect to me." Yuto smiled.

With that the eight of them all separated to head back to their own Dimensions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you just say?" Shun questioned. "You're going to the Standard Dimension by yourself?"

"That's right, I'm going to be spending some more time with Yuya. Rin is coming here, Serena is going to the Synchro Dimension, and Yuzu is going to the Fusion Dimension." Ruri explained before frowning. "You know Yuya is a trustworthy person."

"She's right the three of us know Yuya really well and he's a good person who has a lot in common with Ruri. Plus, we know he isn't going to hurt her." Yuto added.

"Just like he didn't try to hurt Reiji or anyone as Zarc?" Shun questioned before meeting Ruri and Yuto's eyes. "I know what he says, and that Zarc is gone but the fact remains that people can't fundamentally change who they are and like it or not he's connected to Yuri."

"Then why am I any different?" Yuto questioned. "I violently went after duelists even more frequently than Yuya did and I have the same connection to Yuri."

"He's right, you can't…" Ruri started only for Shun to shake his head.

"Yuto only went after those duelists because they hurt the people he cares about and I should mention that it was Yuya who attacked you and Serena when we were at Duel Academy." Shun pointed out. "You do remember that duel, don't you Ruri?"

"You mean the duel where I was brainwashed?" Ruri asked.

"Brainwashed or not it doesn't change the fact that he could have seriously injured you or worse." Shun pointed out.

Ruri looked down. "I know, and you're right he could have but even after seeing Yuzu was brainwashed and losing complete control over himself he still didn't."

"I trust Yuya Shun, and so does Ruri." Yuto pointed out. "Not to mention he was here before the dance so you know that he would never hurt Ruri."

Shun looked at them before closing his eyes and sighing.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Ruri smiled. "I trust Yuya, and if anything does happen I know you'll be there to help if I need it."

"Fine, but I still have my doubts about this one." Shun relented. "You should get ready to go."

"Right." Ruri smiled before walking upstairs to get ready to head to the Standard Dimension.

"Yuya's a good person, I know that better than most people." Yuto told him.

Shun just nodded before walking out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuya was looking at his deck while sitting with Yuzu as she packed.

"Yuya, what's bothering you?" Yuzu inquired causing him to look up at her. "It's Shun, isn't it?"

"Not exactly, I mean well sort of but it's more… well do you think it's possible?" Yuya asked causing Yuzu to look at him curiously. "I mean, Yuto and Rin fell in love, and the same thing happened to you and Yuri. I never thought of it but…"

Yuzu just smiled hearing that before turning to Yuya. "Well, you enjoyed spending time with Ruri didn't you?"

"Yeah, it was really nice and she's a great friend it's just…Yuri was right before." Yuya admitted.

Yuzu looked at Yuya in confusion before her eyes widened.

"Oh, you mean when he said…" she started only for Yuya to nod.

"I know you two aren't the same and like I said I'm happy for the two of you, but I don't want Ruri to just feel like she's a replacement." Yuya explained. "Not to mention Shun isn't exactly overly eager to have Ruri end up in that kind of relationship."

"You have a point, but if you and Ruri are happy spending time together you should. Besides, who knows maybe Shun will come around." Yuzu pointed out.

Yuya just blushed at the thought as Yuzu smiled only to close her eyes.

"Yuzu?" Yuya inquired.

"I'm just wondering, do you think they're happy that in some small way they're able to be together again?" Yuzu asked.

"I think so." Yuya answered.

Yuzu just smiled again before turning back to her things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh there they are." Serena mentioned as Yugo and Rin approached them.

"Sorry we're late." Rin apologized.

"It's alright, we weren't waiting long anyway." Yuto smiled.

"He's right." Yuzu agreed with her own smile. "So, now that everyone's here should we head out?"

"Actually, if nobody minds I was thinking of having a quick match with Yuto before we split up." Yuri mentioned. "Along with just talking for a while."

"Oh yeah, that's right you two never did have a duel." Yuya recalled.

"I'm fine with having a match, and talking with friends and the people you care about is always nice." Yuto smiled.

"I think that's something we can all agree on." Serena added as Yuto and Yuri walked up to have a friendly match.

"It's strange, you'd think we wouldn't end up this way but we did." Rin admitted. "After everything that happened, you and I ended up falling for Yuri and Yugo instead of Yuya and Yuto. Do you think there's any special meaning behind that Yuzu?"

"I don't think so, I think it's just that we see them as close friends, I mean Yuya is and always will be one of my closest friends and I can tell you feel the same way about Yugo, but when it comes to being in love that's just something different." Yuzu replied. "Yuri and I fell in love just like you and Yuto, and like how Yuya and Ruri are."

As Yuzu said that Yuya and Ruri blushed.

"I wouldn't say that, I mean…" Yuya started only to pause and look up. "Yeah, I enjoyed spending time with Ruri and she's really kind but…"

"Well you could always do what Yuto and I did and just try going out while she's in Standard for a few days. If you fall in love great, and if not well… you two are already great friends and I doubt this will hinder that." Rin suggested.

"Well, I mean…" Yuya started only for Ruri to gently take his hand.

"They have a point, what's the harm? It was nice spending time with you and worst case scenario we decide to just be good friends." she smiled.

"I guess… alright, I guess it's a date for dinner then?" Yuya asked with a smile.

"I guess so." Ruri smiled as they turned just in time to see Starve Venom Fusion Dragon destroy Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon.

"With that it seems Yuya is the only one who managed to take me down." Yuri smirked.

"For now, we've all gotten stronger since the last time you dueled us Yuri, not to mention the fact that Starve Venom won't catch any of us off guard anymore." Yugo pointed out.

"You just keep telling yourself that, so shall we head off to our destinations then?" Yuri inquired with a smile before offering Yuzu his hand.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Serena nodded before walking over to Yugo. "We'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, see you." Yuya nodded as Ruri walked up to him with a smile and the four of them headed off to their respective Dimensions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's kind of hard to believe this is where it all started." Ruri mentioned looking at the city from the top of a hill before turning to Yuya. "Have you ever thought about that? The Professor… I mean Leo Akaba came from your Dimension before starting the Dimensional War."

"Yeah, that's true." Yuya admitted. "Though by the same logic it's where the events that led to all of us meeting started too."

Ruri smiled hearing that. "Yeah, if he'd never started the Dimensional War none of us would have ever met and to be honest I think the fact that we all did is one of the greatest things that could have ever happened to us."

"I agree completely, you guys are some of my closest friends." Yuya smiled only to look down.

"Yuya?" Ruri asked curiously. "Is something bothering you?"

Yuya turned to her with a sad smile causing Ruri to just hug him gently.

"I'm just wondering if… maybe there could have been another way. So many people were hurt and some…" Yuya started only to look down again. "We all met and I wouldn't want to imagine not knowing you guys but when I think about what it took to get here. Not to mention what you had to go through in the Fusion Dimension."

"Yuya…" Ruri started before closing her eyes. "We all went through bad things during that and none of us will forget that but without the bad things the good ones won't mean as much."

"Ruri?" Yuya asked turning to her.

"I know it's painful, but we made it through all the pain and suffering and now everything is improving. It's ok to want to cry, because the future can always be better." Ruri smiled. "That's something your dad would have said, right?"

"Not exactly that." Yuya laughed. "But yeah, you're right Ruri. Thanks."

Ruri smiled hearing that. "So um…"

She looked down with a faint blush.

"Ruri?" Yuya asked before his eyes widened slightly. "Oh, I almost forgot. Um… if you don't want to I would understand and…"

"No, I mean we have a lot in common like they said and I think it might be nice." Ruri replied.

Yuya nodded. "Then, um… well you look fine but I should probably put on something a little nicer to take you out for dinner."

Ruri chuckled before nodding in agreement. "In that case I'll see if Yuzu has a dress I can borrow, I don't think she'll mind and I can always let her borrow one of mine to make up for it."

"That makes sense." Yuya smiled before offering his arm. "May I escort you there?"

Ruri laughed while taking his arm. "Why thank you Yuya."

The two of them laughed as they walked towards Yuzu's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Ok Yuya, calm down. It's Ruri is one of the kindest and most beautiful girls you've seen, but that's just because you feel that way about all of them. Their personalities are different but in terms of their actual appearance they all look the same so… but then… I'll figure it out later, right now…"

Yuya was dragged out of his thoughts as Ruri walked out wearing a dark red dress.

"Sorry, were you waiting a long time?" Ruri asked. "I would have been down sooner but I was torn between this one and a violet one."

"It's not a problem, I only got here a few minutes ago. Though you look incredible Ruri." Yuya smiled causing her to blush slightly. "So, shall we go?"

"That sounds nice." Ruri smiled before taking Yuya's hand as the two of them walked off. "Yuya, I just wanted to say thanks."

"Huh, why are you thanking me?" Yuya inquired curiously.

"You helped my home get back to the way it used to be." Ruri explained. "Yuto and Shun told me everything about what you did during the Dimensional War, and with everything that's been happening and especially with Shun when you were spending time with us I didn't get a chance to properly thank you."

Yuya just smiled. "I just wanted to help the people in the Xyz Dimension, just like I did here, and in the Synchro Dimension."

"Maybe, but you saved everyone. That really means a lot to me Yuya, so… thank you." Ruri repeated as they arrived at a small Italian restaurant.

"You're welcome Ruri." Yuya smiled before the two of them walked inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really?" Ruri laughed. "I can see that happening."

"It's true." Yuya chuckled before closing his eyes. "Ruri… do you think they were right?"

"Do I… you mean about us?" Ruri inquired. "Honestly, I really enjoy spending time with you and actually I'm starting to think they might have been. Yuto is a great friend but I don't remember laughing so much when I'm with him and…"

"I know what you mean, he's an amazing person but not the silly type." Yuya agreed. "I guess, making people laugh and smile has always been something I love."

Ruri nodded with a small smile before gently kissing Yuya causing him to blush slightly.

"Ruri, does that mean what I think it does?" Yuya asked. "I mean… are you sure that you…?"

Ruri gently kissed him again before smiling warmly. "I am, you're such a kind person and after this wonderful evening any doubts I had are completely gone. I love you Yuya Sakaki."

Yuya blinked in surprise before smiling and gently kissing her back. "Then, I guess the feeling is mutual. I love you too Ruri."

Ruri and Yuya both just smiled after that as they continued their dinner date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days had passed since then and it was almost time for everyone to head back to the Synchro Dimension but Yuya had asked her if they could do one thing before heading to meet up with the others.

"Yuya, is everything ok?" Ruri inquired curiously. "You haven't said anything for a while, that isn't like you."

"Sorry, I've just been thinking." Yuya admitted thoughtfully. "I mean, these past few days have been incredible and spending time with you is amazing but I guess… I wanted things to come full circle."

As Yuya said that Ruri noticed he had led her to a small field with a few birds singing in the trees.

"It's beautiful, and you're right. One of the first things we did in the Xyz Dimension was spend a little time in a small field and now this is the last thing we're going to do here in the Standard Dimension." Ruri smiled. "It's kind of romantic when you think about it."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Yuya smiled back. "That's why I wanted to give you something before we head back."

While saying that Yuya took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Ruri.

"Thank you Yuya." Ruri mentioned taking the box before opening it to reveal a silver necklace with a pink sapphire. "This… when did you find it?"

"Yesterday, I might have slipped away while you were preoccupied with Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi." Yuya smiled. "I thought you'd like it so I thought I would buy it for you before we head to meet up with the others."

"I love it, thank you Yuya." Ruri smiled. "Can you help me put it on?"

Yuya nodded before walking over and gently putting tine necklace on Ruri before she turned.

"It looks amazing on you." Yuya told her before gently kissing Ruri. "Are you ready to meet up with everybody?"

Ruri just kissed Yuya back before nodding. "Yeah, I can't wait to see them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seriously you two, nothing?" Yuzu asked in shock. "Not even the tiniest hint of a possible relationship?"

"No, I mean we had a few friendly matches and we enjoyed the company but nothing like that developed." Yugo answered.

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing." Serena admitted. "I think we've developed a small rivalry."

"in other words something could develop especially if you two spend more time together." Rin pointed out.

"I don't know, I won't completely rule out the possibility but it didn't happen this time." Serena replied as Yuya and Ruri walked up to them.

"Sorry we're late, did we miss Yugo and Serena's confession?" Ruri inquired.

"No, they're not quite in love yet but something tells me that'll change if they spend some more time together." Yuzu answered. "What about you two?"

Ruri blushed before nodding. "We love each other, Yuya is so kind and it's like you guys said. We have a lot in common."

"Of course you do." Yuto nodded before pausing. "Wow, that looks really beautiful."

"Yeah it does." Rin agreed. "Did Yuya buy it for you?"

"He did, he actually surprised me with it just before we came to meet up with you guys." Ruri answered.

"I noticed it while Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi were asking her about Xyz Summoning. I slipped away long enough to pick it up and tuck it away to surprise her." Yuya explained. "Actually, when I saw it I noticed it matched her eyes and thought it would look nice on her."

"Well you were right about that one Yuya." Serena smiled. "It looks amazing, Ruri's lucky to have someone as thoughtful as you."

"Implying some of us aren't thoughtful then Serena?" Yuri inquired. "No, but in all seriousness, you do have a point. We're all rather lucky to have found each other and maybe one day you and Fusion-kun will come to the same realization as the rest of us."

"For the last time Yuri, it's Yugo not Fusion." Yugo stated in annoyance causing everyone else to laugh.

"Well if you and Serena do end up falling for each other, and who knows your rivalry might build up to that in the future, you will be Fusion-kun." Rin teased only to chuckle again. "Sorry, that one was bad."

"Rin, you're supposed to be on my side." Yugo complained only to sigh. "Well anyway, are you guys going to tell Shun?"

"Um… about that…" Yuya started nervously.

"Shun probably won't be too enthusiastic about this, so I was planning on talking with him when I got back home." Ruri explained. "Hopefully he's willing to listen."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Shun might be hesitant to accept him as a family member but I can tell he trusts Yuya and sees him as a friend." Yuto reassured them. "Just give it a little time."

"Yeah, you're right." Yuya nodded before smiling. "I understand why he would be hesitant, especially after everything that happened and even if we are friends I'm from another Dimension so…"

"Yeah… I can understand being a bit nervous but you two care about each other so I wouldn't worry. He'll come around." Serena smiled before turning to Ruri. "I'm sure his little sister has some influence over him."

"Not quite that much… but I can at least try." Ruri replied.

"Ok, well that aside what should we do? It's an absolutely beautiful day and it would be a complete waste to not do something as a group." Yugo grinned.

"I agree." Yuto smiled as the eight of them discussed potential plans for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ruri, are you sure you want to tell him now?" Yuto inquired as they walked back to the Kurosaki household.

"I can't keep it from him, besides it's better that I tell him now. For both of us." Ruri replied before taking a deep breath and opening the door. "Shun, I'm home."

Shun walked up only to pause. "Where did you get that necklace?"

Ruri put her hand over the sapphire and smiled. "Yuya bought it for me. Actually, there's something I should tell you Shun."

Shun just looked at her curiously. "Something you need to tell me?"

Ruri nodded before closing her eyes and smiling. "Yuya and I are in love."

The silence that filled the room seemed to last hours as Shun stared at Ruri in shock and she just waited nervously for him to say something.

"What did you just say?" Shun questioned. "You and Yuya…"

"We're in love, we have so much in common and he's really kind. I know you're probably surprised but…" Ruri started only for Shun to clench his fists. "You know Yuya, he's a good person."

"She has a point Shun, you know the kind of person Yuya is and you know his father too." Yuto pointed out. "He's a good person."

"He also nearly killed her, and on top of that we thought we could trust Dennis before he betrayed us to Duel Academy." Shun argued. "You saw that yourself."

"He wasn't in his right mind, and Zarc is gone for good." Ruri pointed out. "Reira destroyed him. There's no chance of something like that ever happening again."

Shun stared at the two of them before sighing again. "Ruri… just be careful, I already lost you once and I'm not taking the risk of losing you again."

"I understand big brother, and I really appreciate that." Ruri smiled. "But I'll be ok, I trust Yuya and you know he would never hurt someone he considers a friend… or the person he loves."

"Alright, if you're sure about this then I won't object. But if anything happens…" Shun started as Ruri nodded.

"I know. Thank you." Ruri smiled hugging him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuya. Yuya. Yuya!" Yuzu shouted causing him to stumble before turning to her. "Honestly, you've been spacing out all day, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I've just been thinking about a few things." Yuya replied.

Yuzu nodded in understanding. "I can understand, you're in love. I was doing the same thing remember? The key is remembering that Ruri loves…"

"It isn't that Yuzu, well… I mean it sort of is but it's not exactly. I don't know how to put it into words but I feel like maybe… can I really make Ruri happy like this? Our friendship… my friendship with all of you means so much to me and in all honesty, not only am I not the kind of person…"

Suddenly Yuya's duel disc started to beep interrupting his train of thought.

"Huh, somebody's calling you?" Yuzu asked before smiling. "You know what, I bet its Ruri."

Yuya blushed slightly hearing that before answering. "Hello?"

"Yuya, it's me." Ruri's voice mentioned. "I wanted to talk to you, are you busy?"

"No, I mean… I'm always able to talk with you Ruri. Is everything ok?" Yuya asked.

"I hope so, Yuto and I told Shun about… our feelings for each other and he agreed not to be too overbearing, as long as a repeat of…" Ruri started only to pause.

"Of our duel or the whole thing with Zarc happens, am I right Ruri?" Yuya inquired.

"Yeah, I told him that I trust you and I know you would never hurt me. But that's not the only reason I called." Ruri admitted. "Yuya… I'm scared."

"Scared, why would you be scared Ruri? Is there something I can do to help?" Yuya asked quickly.

Ruri laughed slightly hearing that. "You saying that means a lot Yuya, but you can't. I just… can you promise me something?"

"Of course I can, what is it?" Yuya asked while Yuzu just smiled hearing the conversation.

"Promise that no matter what happens, you'll always be there for me. I… I still have nightmares about everything and Shun and Yuto try to help but… when we're together the pain just disappears." Ruri admitted sadly. "I feel like maybe…"

"Maybe things are better, and they won't be bad again. I understand." Yuya smiled. "I promise Ruri, if you ever need anything I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Yuya, that really means a lot." Ruri smiled before pausing for a few moments. "Yuya…"

"Yeah Ruri, what is it?" Yuya inquired.

"I'm really glad we met, and that things worked out this way." Ruri answered. "I love you."

"I… I love you too Ruri." Yuya replied. "I'll see you soon?"

"I'd like that, goodbye Yuya." Ruri told him before hanging up.

"I would say you can make her happy Yuya." Yuzu smiled. "So are you feeling any better?"

"I think so." Yuya smiled back before closing his eyes. "She's one of a kind Yuzu."

"Something tells me she feels the same way about you." Yuzu smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been just over two weeks since Ruri told Shun about her feelings for Yuya and she was currently in the Standard Dimension outside of You Show.

"Huh, Ruri what are you doing here?" Yuya asked before smiling. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you, it's always a great surprise to see you."

"Well, I thought I could meet you here and maybe we could spend a little time in the park before our date." Ruri smiled. "Plus, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Huh, is everything ok Ruri?" Yuya inquired. "You know that if something bothering you I'm always willing to listen."

"I know, and that means a lot Yuya but it isn't bad." Ruri smiled. "Actually, it's just… well I've been thinking and…"

"And, is there something you wanted to ask me Ruri?" Yuya asked. "Whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

Ruri smiled before hugging Yuya. "I know, and that means more than you could ever imagine Yuya."

Yuya smiled back as he gently embraced her only to notice Ruri had started to cry.

"Ruri?" Yuya asked seeing her tears. "Is something wrong?"

Ruri let go and wiped her eyes. "Everything's amazing, I keep thinking of how different things might have been if we'd never met… if the Fusion Dimension never invaded, but when I think about it I just realize how happy I am it did, and that we met."

Yuya smiled holding her. "I kind of get what you mean. Though, to be completely honest I think somehow we would have met each other anyway."

Ruri just smiled and gently kissed Yuya. "Yeah, I think you're right. So, ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am." Yuya smiled before the two of them walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, what did you just say?" Yugo asked in shock. "I mean, are you sure Yuya?"

"Take a look at his eyes, he's sure." Yuto smiled. "Do you have any idea how you'll be able to get one?"

"To be honest no, I don't have any idea." Yuya answered before frowning. "Not to mention… I thought I should talk to Shun too."

"Talk to Shun about your plans to buy a ring so you can propose to his younger sister, that sounds like the greatest idea." Yuri pointed out sarcastically. "Still, I suppose you would have to tell him eventually."

"Yeah." Yugo admitted in agreement. "He's not going to be happy to hear you're planning that, then again you've been nothing but loving towards Ruri so maybe he's warming up to the idea of being your brother-in-law."

"That's what I'm hoping." Yuya admitted before closing his eyes. "Honestly I feel terrible about not telling Ruri what I'm planning but I hope she'll like the surprise."

"I have a feeling she'll love it, though you're getting a bit ahead of yourself Yuya." Yuto pointed out. "Shouldn't we think about how you're going to get the money in the first place?"

"Yeah, honestly I've been trying to come up with ideas but so far I've got nothing." Yuya answered. "That's kind of why I was hoping one of you might have an idea."

Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri exchanged a thoughtful look hearing that.

"Wouldn't working at You Show, or just the fact that you're a professional Entertainment Duelist be enough?" Yugo asked.

"He has a point." Yuri agreed. "You shouldn't have to worry about money."

"I guess, but to be honest it's more that I want to be able to buy a certain one before somebody else does." Yuya admitted. "It caught her eye a few days ago and I was hoping to use that one to ask her."

"That makes sense, well maybe you could ask if they could keep the ring for you? That way you won't have to worry that somebody else will buy the ring while you get enough money." Yugo suggested.

"Maybe, I guess I just feel…" Yuya started only for Yuto and Yuri to both smile.

"You feel like it's a dream come true and you don't want to wake up and have it all disappear." Yuri mentioned as Yuya nodded.

"I understand that, it is a dream come true. Only this is one dream that when you wake up Ruri will still be with you." Yuto smiled.

"I guess you have a point, thanks you guys." Yuya smiled.

"Anytime Yuya." Yuto replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuya took a deep breath before walking into the jewelry store. "Um… excuse me sir?"

An older man turned before smiling. "Yes, how can I help you young man?"

"Well, I was actually wondering if it was possible for you to hold onto a ring." Yuya admitted. "A… diamond ring."

"A diamond ring? I think we can do that for you." the man smiled. "Did you have a particular ring in mind?"

"Yes." Yuya answered before walking to the rings and pointing to one of them. "That's the ring, I was hoping you could hold it for me."

The man looked at the ring before nodding. "I think we can hold this for you. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Not today, but thank you very much." Yuya smiled.

"Of course." the man smiled as Yuya walked out of the store and nearly walked into Yuzu.

"Huh, Yuya?" Yuzu asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Yuzu." Yuya smiled. "I was actually taking some advice Yugo gave me and asked if they could hold a ring for me."

"A ring… Yuya that's amazing." Yuzu smiled.

"Thanks Yuzu." Yuya said before looking up. "I just hope I can actually buy it soon, and that she likes it."

"I'm sure she will." Yuzu replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can do to help out?" Yuya inquired. "I don't mind."

"No, but I really appreciate all your help." an older woman smiled. "You're a very kind young man. Please let me pay you for your hard work."

"Thank you very much." Yuya smiled politely. "I'm glad to be able to help."

The older woman smiled as she handed Yuya some money and he looked at it before closing his eyes only to suddenly open them in shock. "Wait a second, is this… thank you so much."

"You're welcome." the woman replied before walking back into her house just as Yuzu and Yuri walked up.

"Yuya, you look surprisingly happy." Yuri noted.

"Yeah, I… this is the last little bit I needed to buy it. This might actually happen you guys." Yuya admitted. "I can hardly believe it."

"Have you told Shun that you're thinking about… well, that you're planning on buying the ring?" Yuzu inquired.

Yuya froze hearing that before looking down nervously. "Not yet, actually… I'm kind of worried about how he'll react."

"How I'll react to what Yuya?" Shun asked walking up to him. "Your relationship with my sister?"

"Shun, um… what are you doing here?" Yuya asked nervously. "Is everything…"

"Don't play dumb Yuya, what am I supposed to react to?" Shun questioned causing Yuya to flinch.

"Um… well, you see…" Yuya started hesitantly.

"He's planning on proposing to your sister Ruri." Yuri answered for him. "He finally has enough for the ring."

"He's… I see." Shun replied simply. "I promised Ruri I would give you two a chance but I'll be keeping my eyes on you. Don't hurt Ruri, am I clear?"

"Of course, I would never hurt her. I love her." Yuya answered immediately causing Shun to close his eyes and nod.

"I'll hold you to that Yuya." Shun told him. "Take care of her."

"I will, I promise." Yuya replied as Shun nodded before walking off. "I won't ever hurt Ruri… not again."

"Yuya…" Yuzu started sadly. "You never meant to hurt her, and we all know that."

"She does have a point Yuya." Yuri pointed out. "So, you were going to purchase a ring?"

Yuya nodded before smiling and walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, how can I help you?" asked an older man as someone walked into the jewelry store before he noticed Yuya. "Hello, are you here to pick up that ring?"

"That's right. Is it still here?" Yuya asked.

"Yes, we've been holding it for you." the older man answered. "Give me one minute young man."

Yuya nodded as the old man walked into a back room of the store.

'Ok Yuya, there's no going back at this point. You're about to buy the ring you're going to use to ask Ruri that.' He thought before the older man walked out with a small box.

"Here you are, this is the ring you were looking into. That will be $485." The older man said calmly before Yuya handed him the money. "Thank you, will there be anything else?"

"Not today, but thank you very much." Yuya smiled.

"You're welcome." the older man smiled before Yuya walked out of the store.

Yuya looked at the box before closing his eyes and smiling before calling Ruri.

"Hello, Yuya?" Ruri's voice asked.

"Hey Ruri, are you busy right now?" Yuya inquired.

"Not right now, is everything ok?" Ruri asked. "Do you want to talk about something?"

"Kind of, I want to see you." Yuya answered. "Is there anywhere we can meet up in a little while?"

"Yeah, we can meet at the park where we feed the birds? I can be there in an hour." Ruri suggested.

"That sounds perfect, I'll see you there." Yuya replied with a smile. "Love you Ruri."

Ruri giggled. "I love you too Yuya."

Ruri hung up after that as Yuya smiled and walked towards the park to wait for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruri was walking into the park before she noticed Yuya sitting in a bench feeding a few birds before he looked up and saw her.

"Ruri, thanks for agreeing to stop by." Yuya smiled.

"I don't mind, I like spending time with you Yuya." Ruri smiled back before sitting next to him. "Did you want to talk about something?"

Yuya nodded. "Yeah, actually I did. I've really enjoyed spending so much time with you."

"Yuya?" Ruri inquired nervously. "Is something wrong? Do you want…"

As Ruri started do ask him that Yuya pulled a small box out of his pocket before gently handing it to her.

"No, nothing's wrong." he answered with a faint smile.

"Well, ok if you say so." Ruri said looking at the box. "Is this a present?"

"Something like that." Yuya answered as Ruri opened it only to gasp.

"Yuya… is this? Are you?" Ruri asked in shock.

"Ruri Kurosaki, I love you and like I said I've enjoyed spending time with you so much." Yuya started before swallowing and turning to her. "That's why, Ruri Kurosaki… will you marry me?"

Ruri turned to Yuya in shock hearing that before tearing up and wrapping her arms around him. "Yuya, of course I will. I love you."

Yuya just smiled hearing that before he hugged Ruri close and gently put the ring on her finger as the two of them sat together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, my heart is beating a million miles an hour, I'm a nervous wreck, how exactly is this ready to go you guys?" Yuya questioned while pacing the room as his counterparts and Shun watched.

"You're nervous about this because you know it's the right decision. Yuya, do you love Ruri?" Yuto asked him.

"Of course I do, with my entire heart she means the entire world to me." Yuya answered. "You know that."

"Ok, and do you think Ruri loves you?" Yugo inquired.

"I think so, she's always smiling when we spend time together and I hope she loves me. She did say yes after all." Yuya replied. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Then Yuya, the only real question is why are you nervous? I speak from experience when I say that no matter how scared you and Ruri may be feeling right now when you're standing next to each other all of that vanishes because you're facing it together." Yuri told him.

"You guys… yeah you're right." Yuya smiled before turning to Shun. "Um… I guess we'll be brothers soon. I promise, I won't ever let anything hurt her."

"I know, you've made that perfectly clear Yuya." Shun told him before smiling. "Are you ready to head down?"

Yuya turned to look at the other four people in the room. "Yeah, I am."

"Then I'll see you there." Shun nodded before walking off.

"Time to get married Yuya." Yugo grinned. "You and Ruri deserve to be happy."

"Yugo… thanks." Yuya smiled.

With that the five of them walked out of the room and headed down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been close to three months since Yuya's proposal to Ruri and the day of their wedding had finally arrived. Ruri was currently sitting at a mirror with her three counterparts behind her.

"Is this… I mean is this really happening?" Ruri inquired. "It just… it feels surreal."

"That makes sense, but it is real Ruri and you deserve to be happy." Yuzu smiled. "Just a little longer, and you and Yuya will be saying those two magic words and you'll be a married couple."

"She's right, after everything that's happened, and how happy you two are when you spend time together this was bound to happen." Rin added. "Besides, when you close your eyes and imagine spending the rest of your life together with him how do you feel?"

Ruri closed her eyes in thought before smiling and opening them again.

"I think I can guess how she feels." Serena smiled. "So, are you ready to head down?"

Ruri looked in the mirror before frowning. "No, not yet anyway. I mean… the idea of actually going through with this is still a little frightening. I love Yuya with my entire heart but…"

"But you're scared, we understand. Take as much time as you have to and if there's anything you need just let us know." Rin smiled.

"Thanks Rin, that means a lot." Ruri smiled before looking at the mirror one final time. "Ok… I think I'm ready."

Yuzu, Serena, and RIn all nodded before the four of them walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just relax Yuya, this is going to be fine." Yuto reassured him.

"I know, but waiting like this is making me really worried. I mean… what if she doesn't…" Yuya started only to see his counterparts frowning.

"Yuya, she'll be here." Yugo told him simply. "She loves you, and she wouldn't just not show up to your wedding."

"I know, but I'm just… I'm nervous that's all." Yuya admitted. "I still can hardly believe this is about to happen."

"Well it is." Yuri mentioned before smiling. "There she is."

Yuya turned to the door as Yuri said that and saw Shun and Ruri walking down the aisle before she walked next to him and everyone took their seats.

"Wow… you look incredible Ruri." Yuya complimented with a small smile.

"Thanks Yuya." Ruri replied with her own smile before the two of them turned to the man in the white robe.

"We are gathered here today for the union of Yuya Sakaki and Ruri Kurosaki in holy matrimony." the man in the white robe began. "Do either the bride or groom have any words to say before we proceed?"

"Just that I'm so glad to have met Ruri, she's an amazing person and I love her." Yuya answered.

"I feel the same way." Ruri added with a smile.

"I understand, then if no one has any objections." the man in the white robe stated as Yuya and Ruri turned to the people gathered for the wedding.

"I don't see anyone who looks like they have anything to say." Yuya smiled.

"Neither do I." Ruri agreed before the two of them turned back to the man.

"Then do you Yuya Sakaki take Ruri Kurosaki to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the man in the white robe asked.

"I do." Yuya said with a smile on his face.

The man nodded before turning. "And do you Ruri Kurosaki take Yuya Sakaki to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Ruri smiled turning to Yuya. "I do."

As Ruri said that the man nodded as Sayaka walked up with a smile showing the rings before Yuya and Ruri took one each and gently placed one on each other's finger.

"Then I know pronounce you husband and wife." the man in the white robe said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Yuya and Ruri smiled gently before sharing a loving kiss as a newly married couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuya was smiling as he looked out the window to see another beautiful day before someone ran up and tugged on his leg.

"Daddy… you promised we could go to the park today." mentioned a little girl with dark red hair. "I was a good girl all week so we get to go play and see the birds."

"I know, your mother and I did promise we would do that Raven. Just as soon as we have breakfast in our tummies ok?" Yuya asked with a smile.

"Ok daddy." Raven smiled as Ruri walked up to them. "Did you hear mommy? When we're done eating we get to go to the park."

"I heard, and someone is very excited about that." Ruri chuckled before turning to Yuya. "We really are lucky you know that?"

"Yeah, we are." Yuya smiled.

"You and daddy are lucky?" Raven asked curiously.

"Yeah, we love each other very much and we got to have a little angel like you come into our lives. We're some of the luckiest people in the entire world." Yuya answered picking her up.

"I'm lucky too, you're the best mommy and daddy ever." Raven smiled.

"We feel the same way about you." Ruri told Raven before kissing her cheek.

(So there we go, Yuya and Ruri ending up together as a married couple. The two of them do have a lot in common but in all honesty, I feel this one wasn't quite as good as the previous ones. Then again, I hope you enjoyed it and will be looking forward to the final pair of this set, Yugo and Serena.)


End file.
